


By Your Side

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Hope, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose finds the Metacrisis Doctor on the beach shortly after the events of Journey's End.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the 31 Days of Ficmas event over at doctorroseprompts on Tumblr. 
> 
> Day 1 - Hope.

Rose finally spotted him on the beach and exhaled in relief. She approached him silently, hands tucked under her arms and shivering slightly. His gaze was lifted upward, focused on the night sky. The view was rather spectacular being so far away from any sort of light pollution. He turned his head and smiled at her. She should have known that no matter how quiet she tried to be, he’d hear her. _Bloody Time Lord hearing. Guess...guess he’s still got that._

Rose walked tentatively over to him and took his outstretched hand. A little bit of the weight she carried lifted at the mild contact. She grinned as he purposefully puffed out little clouds of condensed breath in the frigid air. 

“‘S beautiful.” She gestured to the moonless sky with its abundance of twinkling stars.

“It is.” He agreed, voice wistful. 

“‘M sorry.”

He turned to her with eyes wide and brows raised in surprise. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

She shrugged and lowered her head to stare at the sand.

“Rose?”

She met his gaze and his look of concern had her heart breaking all over again. “It’s jus’ you had to give all of that up, an’ I know how much you loved it. The traveling and adventures. An’ now you’re stuck--”

“Stuck with you though, that’s not so bad, yeah?” He had a half smile on his face and a teasing tone, but Rose’s eyes filled with tears. “Rose! I--”

She sobbed out, “Mmm...mortgage. I have a mortgage.”

The Doctor pulled her into his embrace. “Rose, it’s okay.” She shook her head against his chest. “No, it is. You wanna know why?” Rose leaned back so she could see his face clearly. “It’s because this time, I’ve got this…” He pulled out the TARDIS coral from his pocket. “...and I’ve got hope. But most of all I’ve got you.”

Rose’s breath hitched in her lungs. 

“Really all I need is you. And if we never make it back to the stars, Rose, I’d be the happiest I’d ever been. Because I’m with you. Love you.”

“I love you too, Doctor.” They stood arms wrapped around each other. “Do you really think you can grow another TARDIS?”

“With you by my side I can do anything. And it’s like that movie you always make me watch at Christmas.”

She thought for a moment. “It’s a Wonderful Life?”

“That’s the one! George wanted to give Mary the moon. And well, we’re going to have a wonderful life, fantastic even…” He winked at her. “...and I’m going to give you the stars.”

As their lips met, Rose felt home for the first time since arriving in this universe.


End file.
